Solve for $t$ : $2 + t = 6$
Answer: Subtract $2$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 2 + t &=& 6 \\ \\ {-2} && {-2} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{2 + t} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{6} \\ t &=& 6 {- 2} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = 4$